Merry Christmas, Miyako
by x.angel.of.faith.x
Summary: Here's a sweet little Christmastime Miyakeru for your viewing pleasure. Happy holidays, everyone!


_OK, this is a Miyakeru, and if you weren't expecting it, you didn't read the summary. ^_~ It starts out with one-sided Kenyako and has a little Kenari and Sorato in it. Don't flame me about the couples. If you don't like it, there are millions of other fics for you to go read; I'm not forcing you to read this.  
The fic takes place the next Christmas after the end of season 2, or one year after the Christmas episode. To be specific, sometime in the afternoon on Christmas Eve, 2003.  
I'm a new author, so feedback would really be appreciated, whether it is positive or negative. Either way, it will help me to become better at this stuff! ^_^ (I'd probably appreciate it a little bit more if it was positive, though...)  
Oh yes, and of course, I don't own Digimon. If I owned Digimon, do you really think I'd be posting my ideas on a fanfiction site? I could be getting paid for those. Think about it. u_u;_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Merry Christmas, Miyako  
by Angel of Faith**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm going to do it," Miyako told her reflection firmly as she brushed her hair and pulled it back, holding it in place with a clip. "I'm going to find him right now and give him his gift. And I'm going to watch his expression as he opens it, and when he looks back at me I'm going to look into his eyes and ask him out, and he's going to say yes and kiss me and..." Miyako stopped mid-sentence to go look for her coat and her favorite scarf and put them on. She searched frantically through her desk drawers to find the gift. There it was, a little, oddly wrapped package labeled 'To Ken, with lots of love. From Miyako.' She stuck it into her purse and ran out the door.

As Miyako walked down the street, she saw Ken come out of one of the side streets and head in the same direction she was going. 'Great!' Miyako thought. 'He must have been over at Daisuke's or something... this just makes everything that much easier!' She pushed through the crowd and caught up to Ken, tapping him on the shoulder.

Ken quickly turned around and, seeing Miyako, pulled her into a tight hug, spinning her around. "Miyako! It's so great to see you! I have something to tell you!"

Miyako grinned dreamily at Ken, still in his arms. She wouldn't even have to use that plan she had been thinking up for a few days, he already loved her! "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, first I have a question. Would you-"

"Yes!" Miyako screamed.

"So you're free on New Years' Eve?" Ken looked at her, puzzled by her response.

"I'm free whenever you want!" Miyako was so happy she was almost jumping up and down.

Ken tilted his head to one side. "That would be original," he mused. "A New Years' Eve party on a day other than New Years' Eve..."

"Oh..." A slight blush spread across Miyako's face. He hadn't asked her out... yet. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Ken grinned. "I was just over at Hikari's hanging out, and... well, one thing led to another, and now we're going out!"

Miyako couldn't keep her eyebrows from shooting up or the look of disappointment from showing in her eyes, but she tried her hardest to keep the huge grin plastered on her face. "Oh, wow! Congratulations! Who would have seen that one coming?" She shifted her gaze to the ground. 'Not me,' she appended in her thoughts.

"No one," Ken agreed, "not even me. It was a spur of the moment thing, it just sort of happened. Luckily, Taichi wasn't there, or else I'd be running for my life!" Ken laughed, and Miyako joined in, though her laugh sounded decidedly forced.

Miyako looked back up at him, and smiled, her sadness starting to show through her facade. "Well, I've got places to go, people to see, and things to do, so see you around!" She spun around and started heading back to the apartment.

"I have a present for you; I'll bring it to you tomorrow!" Ken called after her. Miyako pretended not to hear and continued without looking back.

~*~

As Miyako mounted the stairs to her floor, she almost ran into Takeru, who had been heading downstairs. "Hello Miyako," he said, stopping where he was. He looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Just when I had gathered enough courage to ask Ken out, I find out he just asked Hikari out." Miyako found the stairs to be very interesting all of a sudden.

"Ouch. How'd you take it?" Takeru gazed at Miyako, his eyes filled with concern.

"I tried not to look too disappointed. I didn't really succeed but he was probably not concerned enough to notice." Miyako kept her eyes on the floor but changed position so that she was leaning against the side of the stairwell. "Ken loves Hikari, and so do you and Daisuke... and I know it sounds selfish but I just want someone to love me for once." As she spoke, she slid down the side of the wall, and was now sitting on one of the steps, staring at her feet.

Takeru sat down on the step above her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miyako, don't be like that," he said. "I'm sure there are tons of people who would love to go out with you and not Hikari. I'm absolutely positive. She can't be everyone's type. And don't assume things either. I do love Hikari, but I am not in love with her." Takeru smiled at Miyako. "She's not my type."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Miyako said. "Everyone makes that assumption, you seem to think on the same wavelength and you're so alike..."

"Exactly. Would you want to go out with someone who was almost exactly like you?" Takeru chuckled.

Miyako got a funny picture in her head of a male version of her and burst out laughing. "Definitely not."

"There you go." Takeru grinned at Miyako. "That's the Miyako I know."

Miyako smiled weakly. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Takeru. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. So, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, why?" Miyako looked up at him.

"Well, my mother used to always make a big Christmas Eve dinner back when she was with my father, and the whole family used to come over. Needless to say, we don't do that anymore, but my mom still likes to cook a big dinner, and since you aren't doing anything would you like to come for dinner?" Takeru glanced over at the opposite wall.

"You really don't need to do this... I'm OK now..." Miyako protested.

"No, I want to. You've had a bad day and out of all the people I know, you're the one that deserves to have a good day the most, and I'm going to make you have a good day whether you like it or not." Takeru grinned and held onto Miyako by the wrist, pulling her behind him.

"Ahh, let go!" Miyako cried, playfully fighting him but following nonetheless. "Hi, Iori!" Iori had been heading upstairs as Takeru was dragging her down, and he stared at the pair oddly. Miyako waved and started to blush. "Have a nice day!" Iori shook his head and continued upstairs. "See," Miyako said to Takeru, "now Iori thinks we're strange."

"Let him," Takeru replied. They had gotten to Takeru's apartment and he let go of Miyako, opening the door. "Hi Mom, I'm back! Miyako's going to stay for dinner," he said as he entered the kitchen.

Miyako waved, following Takeru. "Hi Ms. Takaishi."

"Hello," Natsuko responded off-handedly without looking up from the food she was preparing. "Yamato and Sora are here."

"OK," Takeru said. Miyako followed him through the kitchen and sat beside him at the table, the two of them across from Yamato and Sora. Takeru peered at them. "Hey Yamato, Sora. How have you been?"

"Never been better," Yamato answered. He kissed Sora quickly on the lips.

Sora smiled warmly at Miyako. "Hi Miyako, it's been a while since I've seen you. How's life been treating you?"

"Pretty roughly, recently." Miyako answered honestly. "But Takeru's trying to cheer me up." Miyako smiled at him.

Sora looked at the two of them. "It's so sweet. I would have never thought of you two getting together."

"Getting together?" Miyako and Takeru questioned in unison, both turning various shades of crimson. "We, uh, aren't together," Takeru clarified embarrassedly.

"Ohhh..." Yamato said, grinning mischievously, and whispered something to Takeru. He turned an even darker shade of red and nodded, and Yamato whispered something else to him and he smiled.

~*~

Miyako pushed her chair back from the table. "That was a really great dinner, Ms. Takaishi. I'm stuffed."

"Thank you, Miyako," Natsuko replied, beaming. "Please, call me Natsuko."

Takeru tapped Miyako on the shoulder. "I have your present for you now, wait here," he said, pulling her over to the doorway into the hall. Yamato whispered something to Sora and she giggled, and Miyako started to feel nervous. They were probably just talking amongst themselves, not laughing at her or anything. She tried to ignore that initial gut feeling.

Takeru returned from his room with a small, neatly wrapped package and handed it to Miyako. "Here, this is for you," he said, holding Miyako's hands in his. "But first, look up," he whispered.

Miyako glanced upward. "Hey, you've got a plant growing out of your doorway," she quipped, and looked back at Takeru, who brought his lips to meet hers in a soft kiss. Miyako jumped backwards a bit, breaking it. "What's this all about?" she said.

"You said you just wanted someone to love you," Takeru said to Miyako. "Well, I have loved you for quite some time and this seemed like the perfect time to tell you. And besides, it's mistletoe." He gave her a half smile.

Miyako slapped Takeru hard across the face. "What kind of person are you, taking advantage of my feelings! I told you things I don't even tell my sisters or Hikari or anyone, and what do you do? You turn around and use it to your advantage! Takeru Takaishi, I hate you!"

All Takeru could do was stand there and watch as Miyako ran out of his apartment in tears.

~*~

Miyako heard the faint knocking on the door through her sniffling. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" she screamed.

"It's Sora, can I come in?" Sora's voice responded.

"Yeah, I guess." Miyako pulled herself off of her bed and opened the door. "What, has Takeru sent you to try and make me be reasonable?"

"No, I came here on my own." Sora sat on the end of the bed beside Miyako. She noticed that Miyako was turning the gift that Takeru had given her over in her hands. "Why don't you open it?"

Miyako shrugged and peeled the paper off of it slowly, revealing a little golden box. Opening it up, she saw that he had bought her a necklace with a heart made of amethyst with a shade that was almost identical to the color of her hair. Inside the box, he had scribbled in his almost illegible handwriting, 'Merry Christmas, Miyako. I hope your holidays are as great as the way I feel whenever I'm around you. With love, Takeru 12/19/03.' A tear slid slowly from the corner of Miyako's eye. "He really does love me," she said slowly, closing her eyes and flopping down backwards on her bed. "He loves me, and I blew it."

"You didn't blow it," Sora said. "A little fight can't get in the way of love."

"Sure it can. I told him I hated him, and I made a big deal in front of everyone, and I-"

"Miyako, he loves you." Sora looked at the wall helplessly. "You've known Takeru for over a year. Have you ever known him to go out of his way and make up an elaborate lie, even if it's for a good reason? If there's anything that Takeru is, it's honest. He wouldn't say he loved you unless he truly did. And if he truly loves you, he'll forgive you."

"You think so?" Miyako sat up, hopeful anticipation evident on her face.

"I know so," Sora said, grinning.

~*~

Takeru sat on the couch, his head in his hands. "What did I do wrong?" he groaned.

"Maybe, you could have, oh, I don't know, been upfront with her and made sure she knew you actually loved her before you started puttin' the moves on her, little bro," Yamato joked.

Takeru glared at Yamato. "I screwed everything up. Now she's going to hate me forever." He leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"No, she isn't," came a voice from the door. Takeru looked over at the door and Miyako stood there shyly, being pushed inside by Sora. Miyako approached him and stood in front of him, leaning over a bit and holding her hands behind her back. Takeru noticed she was wearing the necklace he had gotten her. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. The whole time, I had been under the impression that you were only being nice to me because you felt sorry for me, because of Ken and Hikari."

"Ken and Hikari?" Yamato questioned. Sora shushed him.

Miyako continued. "I thought you only said you loved me because you were trying to cheer me up about being unloved, but I never should have doubted that you had anything but genuine feelings, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone, for ruining Christmas Eve."

"No, Miyako, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just acted on an impulse, and I should have been honest with you from the start. I can understand how the way things happened would lead you to believe that I was only doing this to make you happy and not because I really loved you. I'm sorry, Miyako." As Takeru spoke, he rose from the couch. He embraced Miyako. "I love you."

Miyako wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss, and Yamato and Sora grinned at them, hugging each other. Even Natsuko watched the pair with glistening eyes, touched by the moment. Miyako broke the kiss and held out a messily-wrapped package. "Here's your gift." She watched him open it up, and flip through its blank pages. "It's for that novel you were going to write," she said, grinning.

"Thank you," Takeru said. The pair hugged again.

Yamato stood up. "Alright, alright, enough of this sap. It's like I'm trapped in one of those chick movies Sora drags me to." Sora lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!" Yamato whined. "Anyway, now that everything is resolved, what's up with Ken and Hikari?"

Sora sweatdropped, and Miyako groaned. "Yamato!" Takeru cried, throwing a pillow from the couch at him.

"What?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_OK, thanks for reading this! If only you would be so kind as to review? Pretty please... it can be a Christmas present for me! If you prefer to write me an email, send it to angeloffaith28@yahoo.com... oh yeah, and if you have a request... do the same thing... ^_^ I have trouble coming up with ideas sometimes. @_@; _


End file.
